Humillación
by AntoinetteAntis
Summary: Ésta era una rutina que hacía todas las noches cuando no sentía la presencia de sus compañeros cerca: Se recostaba y empezaba a mimarse tratando de sentirse no tan sola. / SuiKa /


Los personajes de _Naruto_ _**no**_ me pertenecen.

**Advertencia:** Lemon.

**Pareja:**SuigetsuxKarin

**Humillación**

**

* * *

**

Es increíble como la mente humana se las ingenia para imaginar cosas que no son. La conversión que genera en el cuerpo los sentimientos que el individuo experimenta y por si fuese poco, el ascenso de temperatura que se hace presente en todos los sistemas orgánicos.

_Quema_

Karin se sentía sucia; Completamente derrotada y vencida. De más está decir que ella no era idiota, que por supuesto sabía que sus sentimientos no iban a ser correspondidos nunca y que todo lo que hacía era una pérdida de tiempo... Sin embargo no podía desprenderse de esos sentimientos que aún le anudaban la garganta. Que pedían salir de cualquier manera.

_**Salir de la sofocación que experimentaban en el cuerpo de la pelirroja. **_

Y allí se encontraba ella, recostada en el húmedo pasto, con ambos ojos cerrados con suma fuerza mientras que la casta luz de la luna dejaba entrever sus sonrosadas mejillas.

Suspiró.

Ésta era una rutina que hacía todas las noches cuando no sentía la presencia de sus compañeros cerca: Se recostaba y empezaba a mimarse tratando de sentirse no tan sola.

Un suave ronroneo se escapó de sus labios al tiempo que acomodaba sus manos dentro de sus cortos pantalones, situando dos dedos por fuera de su ropa interior e iniciando una lenta fricción.

Comenzaba a hacer calor e inimaginables escenas pasaban por su mente. De más está decir que el protagonista de éstas era Sasuke: El líder de Taka que le quitaba sus suspiros y la hacía exclamar en voz alta eufóricos orgasmos.

Tan inalcanzable y a la vez tan cerca de su alcance...

A Karin le molestaba el hecho de que Sasuke no se esforzaba en nada para despertar esa clase de sentimientos en ella, su sola presencia bastaba para acrecentar la libido de la pelirroja. Tal vez esa frialdad era lo que le atraía de él. La piel del Uchiha era tan blanca como la nieve y ella quería derretirlo con el rojo furioso de sus cabellos.

Pero hasta sus más remotas fantasías se veían arruinadas por la cruel realidad. Ensoñaciones que ella poseía en donde su único objetivo era apagar su propio chakra dejando anuladas las posibilidades de que Sasuke pudiese sentir su presencia y solo así, poder dormirlo a base de morfina y hacer con él lo que quisiese. De hecho, esa fantasía podría convertirse en un perfecto plan de no ser por un pequeño detalle: Sus compañeros. Más específicamente: **Suigetsu**.

_...Empezaba a sentir una creciente humedad..._

- Estúpido pescado- gruñó mientras fruncía el ceño. Los movimientos de sus dedos aumentaban de velocidad por lo que se deshizo de sus shorts oscuros, tratando de despojarse de su ropa interior.

Así es. Houzuki Suigetsu, el Ninja de la niebla que acompañaba a Sasuke siempre lograba echar a perder sus maquiavélicos y bien planeados planes, según ella, para seducir al líder de Taka.

Juugo nunca le supuso gran problema, él nunca se metía en sus asuntos, pero Suigetsu era otra cosa, siempre ahí con su sonrisa burlona mofándose de ella.

- Te odio- jadeaba mientras el calor parecía quemarle las entrañas. Desabrochó su camiseta lila tratando de alivianar el hecho de que se encontraba en su climax- ¡Todo es tu maldita culpa!- ambos dedos se sumergieron en su cavidad baja.

Otro grito se escapaba de su boca. Esta vez mucho más potente que los anteriores, una mezcla de enojo y excitación se hacía presente cada vez que recordaba esos ojos amatistas y esa dentadura afilada.

Lo detestaba. Bah, detestar era una palabra muy corta para describir lo que producía el Ninja de la niebla en ella. Como el agua y el fuego, Suigetsu era el único que lograba apagar y al mismo tiempo encender ese ardor que se situaba en el interior de la pelirroja.

Y entre gemidos, dijo algo que pronto se arrepentiría de haber dicho- Suigetsu... – cerró los ojos. Por fin la tormenta en ella se había calmado.

Los labios de Karin estaban resecos y sus rojizos cabellos esparcidos por sobre el húmedo piso, algunos de ellos pegados a su piel gracias a la traslúcida capa de sudor presente en todo su cuerpo.

Se sacó los lentes, ya que empezaba a ver nublado, para limpiarlos y así ver mejor. Y fue así como lo notó.

- ¿Q-Qué...?- las palabras no podían salir de sus labios, habían muerto en ese nudo de sensaciones que descansaban en su garganta.

Mirándola desde arriba, estaba un joven albino de bellos ojos violetas. Éste esbozó una sonrisa burlona mientras se agachaba hacia ella, acercando su boca hacia la oreja de la pelirroja.

¿Cómo es posible que no haya sentido su presencia? Ahora sí que la había humillado.

Esperando lo peor, su cuerpo empezó a temblar de coraje debido a que la persona que menos quería la había visto de la manera más humillante que se podía esperar de ella.

Cerró los ojos con suma fuerza, como si con eso pudiese esconderse de él o de sus próximas burlas, pero lo que sucedió en los siguientes minutos fue algo que nunca se hubiese imaginado.

- ¿Te doy una mano?- susurró sugestivamente Suigetsu antes de posicionarse encima de ella...

**Fin**

**

* * *

**

Notas de Autora: D=!


End file.
